Myosin from patients with asymmetric septal hypertrophy and patients with normal hearts was studied biochemically. No differences in myosin ATPase activity, appearance in polyacrylamide-SDS gels or ultrastructure features of bipolar aggregates of myosin molecules were observed between myosin from patients with ASH and from patients without heart disease.